Aspects of the present specification relate in general to web conferencing, and more particularly, to simultaneously transmitting multiple versions of a web conference presentation to the participants of a web conference, and to allow a participant or attendee to switch between the versions of the web conference presentation as allowed by access information associated with the participant or attendee.
Extraordinary developments within the Internet and surrounding technologies have lead to advanced methods of communication. Technology has progressed such that it is now possible to effectively deliver audio streams, video streams, and data over the Internet to create virtual conference rooms for the sharing of information of almost any form. Web conferencing is one method of utilizing this technology.
Web conferencing is becoming a prevalent means of communicating information between several individuals or groups by providing a means for these individuals and groups to conduct live meetings and give presentations among any number of dispersed locations via a network like the Internet. A web conferencing system provides a user with the ability to deliver slide show presentations, answer questions presented during the conference, share documents, or otherwise provide participants with information on any topic.
Often times it is necessary to provide several versions of a presentation to multiple participants in a web conference. This is due to the different needs, backgrounds, and interests of different individual participants. The presenter or presenters could deliver the different versions of the presentation illustrating different content reflecting the different needs, backgrounds, and interests of the participants in two separate sessions. However, this could be time consuming because it would require the presenter to hold, and individuals to attend the two different sessions. As another potential solution, the different versions of the presentation could be delivered concurrently. However, this too poses a problem in that the delivery of two separate versions of a presentation could be confusing to a listener due to the overlap of concurrent information.